


Slipping Through My Fingers

by bittcrtragcdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Domestic Fluff, M/M, chris trindade curls, detective boyfriends, gavin has big fluffy curls, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittcrtragcdy/pseuds/bittcrtragcdy
Summary: Nines wakes Gavin up for work one morning.Unbeknownst to Nines, most of Gavin's morning routine is spent trying to fix his damn hair.A short one-shot about Gavin teaching Nines how he tames his hair in the morning.HIGHLY INSPIRED BY CHRISTOPHER TRINDADE'S BUSHY CURLS
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! im surprised i managed to actually write this in a one-shot since most who know me will know that i am unable to write a non-chaptered fic to save myself!
> 
> never the less - its almost 4am, i have proof-read this but it'll probably still suck.
> 
> i apologise if i dont write the characters well, i stepped away from writing years ago and have only just recently got back into it.
> 
> pls leave some constructive criticism either on here or over at my tumblr (which is the same user as here!)
> 
> enjoy the domestic!!

“Time to wake up, Detective”. The monotone voice pierced through Gavin’s ears, his eyes adjusting to the light that threatened to pour through the curtains. Blinking profusely, Gavin’s eyes - full of sleep - glanced quickly around the room as he sat up, his hood covering the mass of untameable curls on top of his head. Eventually, his eyes landed on the android perched on the side of his bed, freshly made coffee in his hand. “You know, you can stop calling me “Detective”, Tin Can. I think we’re past that point in our relationship.” He smirked slightly as he took the mug out of Nines’ hand, blowing on the hot liquid inside before putting it to his lips and taking small sips. “I apologize, Gavin, I suppose I’m still getting used to the recent development in our relationship.” The LED on Nines’ head spun from blue to yellow as Gavin finished sipping his coffee and began to crack his neck. “What’s on your mind?” The android’s head turned to face Gavin so fast that had he been human, it would’ve caused whiplash. “Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. We need to be at the station in 34 minutes, I will leave you to get ready.”

As Nines began to stand up off the bed, Gavin grabbed hold of his arm - his artificial skin beginning to retract from the place Gavin had touched it. “Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that right?” A small smile formed on Nines’ face, the LED turning blue. “I know Gavin, I assure you. I am fine.” A small glance down to the detective’s lips was all it took for Gavin to lean in and peck his partner on the lips. “How long till we need to be at the station, again?” Nines closed his eyes briefly, LED flickering yellow. “32 minutes, soon to be 31. I made some eggs and toast for you to have in the car on the way if you would like.” Gavin pushed back his hood, curls exploding everywhere - no part of his face safe. “We may need to scrap the breakfast, it’ll take me at least 20 minutes to fix these”, he gestured loosely to the hair currently covering his eyes.

A gentle smile appeared on the android’s face as he stood up - towering above his partner. “Perhaps I can help with the hair situation? It’s not a part of my programming but if we are to spend the rest of our mornings together I feel I should learn to help.” Nines lifted a hand slowly, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair whilst pushing it out of his eyes. He felt Gavin tremble underneath him, retracting his hand slowly as he scanned the detective. Temperature levels fine, with an increased heart rate. “Your heart rate is elevated Detective, is everything okay?” Gavin sighed loudly, turning away from Nines to rummage through his drawer in search of a brush or comb of some kind. “What did I say about scanning me?” Nines desperately tried to read the detective’s tone, LED turning yellow briefly. “I apologize, Gavin, it’s just you were trembling and-” He is cut off by a small snicker coming from the man in front of him. “Nines, I’m messing with you. Here.” Having finally found some gel and a comb, Gavin turns around and passes the items to his partner. “I hate you.” Nines takes the items off Gavin, unsure what to do with them. “You love me.” Gavin ruffled his hair back into his eyes. “Look, I’m gonna have a shower and get ready before we tackle this. Busy yourself for a bit.” Nines nodded, setting the items down onto Gavin’s bedside cabinet before fixing his sheets. If he hadn’t been there Nines was sure that Gavin would not have touched them again before leaving for work.

10 minutes later Gavin emerged from his closet, full dressed apart from his usual hoodie/jacket combo that he had left at his desk the previous day. “Ready to take a crack at the beast?” Nines had been sitting on Gavin’s bed, at least physically. He had actually been rebuilding his zen garden. Most of its design was the same as the old - the red bridge, the gazebo, and an array of different colored flowers. The main difference was that there was no Gavin in this one. Nines had the real thing now anyways - what good would be playing fantasies in his head be when the Gavin he loved was right there in front of him. Nines didn’t answer right away, staring blankly at Gavin. “Blow another fuse, huh?” Gavin waved his hand in front of Nines’ eyes, which began to blink profusely as he returned to his physical body. “Sorry, I’ve been rebuilding my zen garden. It was destroyed when… well, you know.” Gavin grabbed the items off his bedside table and placed them in Nines' hands. “I know how anal you are about being on time so if you wouldn’t mind I would very much like to get started on taming these godforsaken curls.” Nines smiled, mentally taking account of the time they had left before they had to be at the station. “Of course Gavin. We have 21 minutes before we have to be at the station which is 6 miles from your apartment which means we need to leave in approximately 10 minutes if we want to arrive on time for our shift.” Gavin rolled his eyes as Nines droned on, “Well we better hurry up then, won’t we?”

Nines stared absently at the products in his hands as Gavin sat down on the bed beside him, shaking his head as curls sprung everywhere. “Where do I start?” He turned to face his partner, eyes focussing on the bounce of the curls as Gavin moved his body to face Nines. “Well, usually I just wing it and hope for the best, so wherever I guess?” Gavin grabbed the comb and shoved it into Nines’ hand, guiding him as he brushed back the hair from his eyes. “I usually try to get it out of my face first before I start to gel it - can’t really do my job with my hair all over my eyes.” Nines smiled as he felt his hand be guided by Gavin, soft curls escaping from the combs grip. “There is one thing I don’t understand, Detective… Why bother?” Gavin had finally finished combing the hair out of his eyes, an eyebrow raised. “Fowler’s orders. When I was first interning at the DPD I would go to work looking like shit: messy hair and clothes, not bothering to shave most days.” He had begun to pour the cold gel onto Nines' hands, it was a weird sensation between his fingers. “I don’t look much better now but I promised him that once I made detective I would try to make an effort on how I looked - purely for his sake.” Gavin guided Nines’ hand once more, running his fingers through his hair - applying the product to the curls. “Well personally, I like them.” Gavin smiled at that, only slightly before rolling his eyes. “Yeah? Well, you would be the first, Tin Can.”

They now had 4 minutes before they were due to leave for work, having only just finished taming Gavin’s wild curls. “There. Now with any luck, they won’t fall out all day.” He ran his fingers through his hair if only to make sure every inch of it was covered in product. “And we have time to spare. Maybe Tina was right.” Nines smiled to himself, a look of confusion sprouted across Gavin’s face as they both stood up and grabbed their personal belongings. “Right about what? Have you two been gossiping about me in private? I swear I’ll kick her teeth the next time I see her.” Nines laughed, shoving his hands into his pocket after briefly fixing the top button of his shirt. “She claimed I had ‘domesticated’ you.” Gavin scoffed loudly, shoving his phone in his jean pocket. “Domesticated me? What, like a cat?” Gavin flung his arm aimlessly at where one of his cats, Princess, was playing with what seemed to be Gavin’s car keys. Nines glanced over his shoulder at the cat and snickered to himself. “Well, you do have very similar qualities.” Gavin pushed Nines’ shoulder slightly, although the android did not move. “Yeah, yeah alright. Let’s get going. Wouldn’t wanna be late after all the hard work you’ve put into conditioning me to be on time.” Nines bent down next to Princess, scratching her under the chin in order to swoop in and steal the car keys off her. He scratched her once more on the top of the head before standing up and heading for the door. “Wait a minute.” As Nines turned around, Gavin was in his face unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Smiling, he looked up into Nines’ eyes. 

“There, can you breathe now?”

“Don’t need to breathe.”


End file.
